Leporis Rabbitsune
Rumours of the existence of rabbitsunes have persisted for many years but until now have never been proven, most having refused to even take these rumours as anything but drunken ramblings. That is, until Synara City hosted a grand music festival to kick off the solstice celebrations and the music attracted the leporis rabbitsunes for all to see. This prompted an until now secret research group to publish their findings, sharing the wondrous details and speculations surrounding their origins; Some animals are better at handling food shortages than others and some go to great lengths to survive. The rabbitsunes fall into the latter category. They were once kitsunes, forced to eat various plants and berries due to a shortage of their usual chosen food, and this eventually prompted a powerful change in their bodies. They communicate through a range of sounds, the most remarkable a singing howl not unlike humans singing. This sound enables them to communicate over long distances. Leporis rabbitsunes are named after the constellation Lepus Minor. This constellation appears in the northern skies during wintertime and is particularly bright around the winter solstice. It is believed that kitsunes that change into rabbitsunes under the influence of Lepus Minor will change into this midnight blue version, mirroring the constellation in the star-like markings in their coat. Perhaps, it is also this connection to the stars that gives them their powers. A rabbitsune's powers are not fully formed until they are about two years old. From then on. they are able to use their five tails much like a compass, always aware of their current location and how to reach their destination. '' Egg No less than five fluffy tails have escaped this egg. Hatchling It is important to bond with a rabbitsune even before it hatches, so you have carried the egg everywhere with you and now it is finally ready to hatch. The egg cracks, breaks, and the tiny rabbitsune tumbles into your waiting hands, small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. Cradling the hatchling close to warm it, you sing softly, hoping the little one remembers your voice from its time in the egg. The hatchling makes a happy sound and snuggles close, its fluffy tails amazingly soft against your skin. It stays close the first few weeks, happy in your pocket as long as you sing to it every now and then. Song is an important tool for communication with rabbitsunes, young and old, and it is also the best method for calling your hatchling to you once it is old enough to leave your pocket to explore its surroundings. It is also at this age that it will start joining in, either singing along or singing its own song. Adult Adult rabbitsunes will some times sing to communicate with each other or even to communicate with humans. If asked nicely, and offered treats, a rabbitsune may be persuaded to perform for you and your guests. But beware, if the treats are not to your rabbitsune's liking, you may be treated to an earsplitting cacophony of sounds instead, your rabbitsune grinning from ear to ear bringing to mind the mischievous nature of their kitsune ancestors. Breeding :''Not available. Additional Information *No. 949 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (December 2018/January 2019) *Released: December 15th, 2018 *Sprites: Lazuli *Description: NyxNoire Category:2018 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Rabbits Category:Rabbitsunes